Stator windings are familiar from the related art, having a disordered wire path in the winding overhangs which are obtained, for example, by inserting a plurality of single, especially single-layer phase windings individually one after another into a laminated core, e.g., into a ring-shaped laminated core using a pull-in method or into a cuboidal laminated core using an insertion method. The wire paths of the individual coil ends of the winding assembled from many wires intersect in the winding overhang. The wires thereby touch one another and are not set apart relative to each other, so that the cooling air does not flow through the winding overhangs, but rather is only able to circumflow them in their entirety, and therefore only the boundary layer of the winding-overhang envelope body is brushed against. These disordered windings cause large winding-overhang dimensions on both sides.
Stator windings having structured winding overhangs are also known, which are markedly more compact. Using the insert/twist technique, essentially U-shaped conductor sections are inserted axially from a first laminated-core end face into slots of a laminated core, afterwards the free ends of the U-shaped conductor sections on the laminated-core end face opposite the first laminated-core end face initially being tilted essentially tangentially or bent into a desired form or position, and subsequently being joined in each case to one end of another conductor section, e.g., by welding. Advantages are thereby yielded with regard to the overall length of the generator, the total weight and the ohmic losses in the copper wire used. The disadvantage is the great number of interconnection points that, primarily in the case of small models of electrical machines, places high spatial demands on the joining technique with regard to the tilting and/or the welding, which prolongs manufacturing time and increases costs.